В раю даже птицы не мешают слушать плеск воды
by daphneza
Summary: Некоторым людям лучше никогда не заглядывать в голову, иначе можно повредить себе психику. Однако поставить себя на место преступника - самый действенный способ его вычисления. Зачем ФБР рисковать своей головой, когда можно привлечь на свою сторону Уиллу Грэм, страдающей аффективной эмпатией? #gender switch
1. Пролог

Легкий звон колокольчика разносится в лесу, путаясь в шуме листвы, взлетая в небо, куда-то в безмерную высь, и резко падая вниз. Это сбивает с толку. А не должно. Это совсем не важно. Это просто дополнение к общей картине. Но что же я хотела показать?

Ключевая фигура — девушка. Все внимание сразу приковывается к ней. Я намеренно надеваю на нее пачку, ставлю в эпольман — зритель должен увидеть ее во всей красе. Все остальные герои — лишь декор в этой композиции. Я их выбрала случайно, а ее нет. Она главная героиня этой картины, а я художник. Я достигла своей цели — она прекрасна.

Почему же я видела тебя балериной? Твои суставы не такие мягкие, как должны быть для этой роли. Но это все можно исправить. Ты должна была оставаться живой, пока я лепила из тебя то, что мне нужно. Ты должна была видеть свой триумф, свое восхождение на сцену. Ведь ради этого ты когда-то меня покинула…

— Уилла!

Вырвали. В голове от резкой смены обстановки сплошная каша. Неужели так сложно не лезть ко мне, пока я вхожу в роль?

Я медленно поворачиваюсь к источнику голоса. Это Джек. Ладно, ему можно. Перетерплю.

— Ты уверена, что готова опять приступить к работе?

Уверена ли я? Никогда нельзя быть в чем-то абсолютно уверенным. Все меняется. Время, как река, течет и изменяет близлежащий ландшафт, подгоняя под себя, убирая шероховатости и неровности, которые, казалось, тебе по душе.

— Вполне.

Это не ответ, но для Джека этого будет достаточно. Я нужна ему, и он просто закроет глаза на то, что все не так, как должно быть. До сих пор вижу все, что произошло тогда со мной в доме: попытка Хоббса перерезать горло собственной дочери, его убийство… Мной. Последние его слова…

— Нам нужно заключение со стороны, что тебе можно работать.

А вот это новость уже не очень. С психиатрами игры плохи, а Грэм им в целом никогда не нравилась. Не псих, но все же…

— Не пропустят. Они никогда не допускают меня к работе в ФБР.

Однако Джек, как оказалось, настроен на положительный исход событий.

— У меня есть неплохой психиатр на примете. Я поговорил с ним, на что нужно сделать акцент, — объяснил он. — Однако, если даже он скажет, что тебе все-таки не стоит в этом участвовать, то вопрос будет закрыт.

— Только не говори, что ты подкупил психиатра, — осторожно спрашиваю друга, пытаясь понять, что за чудо-доктора он нашел.

— Не деньгами.

— Чем же можно еще подкупить человека? — удивленно спрашиваю, отрываясь от разглядывания фактуры грунта и встречаясь глазами с Джеком.

— Тобой.


	2. Это была ее первая и последня партия

Не люблю психиатров. Я спокойно могу с ними сосуществовать, но ровно до того периода, как они начинают желать залезть ко мне в голову. А они хотят это всегда. И многие обычные люди тоже. Грузят своими проблемами, размышлениями, пытаясь предугадать мою реакцию, мой ход мыслей. Им интересно, а мне неприятно. Прочувствовать каждого от мозга до костей. Все люди столь алчны до чужих мыслей — мечтают владеть телепатией и еще чем-нибудь в этом роде. В голове любого из нас полно грязи, привкус которой надолго останется при тебе, если ты залезешь в нее. У меня же складывается ощущение, что я тону в этих отходах, не знаю, что же чувствуют психиатры при этом. Нужно быть настоящим мазохистом, чтобы выбрать эту профессию. Или социопатом. Один опасен только для себя, другой — для окружающих. Увы, узнать это по двери кабинета мне не по силам, остается только безмолвно ее созерцать, строить догадки, насколько глубоко во мне сейчас будут копаться.

Доктор Лектор, как гласила табличка, которую я изучила вдоль и поперек, оказался пунктуальным: ровно в назначенное время — семь вечера — он открывает дверь.

— Добрый вечер, мисс Грэм. Проходите.

Кажется я попала не в тот век: кабинет оформлен в старом шикарном стиле - увы, в истории я не сильна, чтобы уточнить эпоху, но мой «прикид», представляющий собой задрыпанные джинсы и черный свитер хвостатых годов, явно ему не соответствует.

— Чай, кофе? — вежливо спрашивает психиатр.

— А это необходимо? — удивляюсь я такому предложению.

— Да, так обстановка кажется менее напряженной.

Я еще раз окидываю взглядом кабинет доктора и его самого — тут мне точно не удастся расслабиться.

— Тогда чай, — наконец отвечаю я, а после сразу добавляю: — любой, с тремя ложками сахара.

Я никогда не была леди и сейчас не имею никакого желания примерять на себя чужую мне роль. Бог знает, в какой руке нужно на самом деле держать эту кружку!

— Мистер Кроуфорд просветил меня о вашей.. — делает доктор паузу, отвлекаясь на наливание чая, а я не могу удержаться, чтобы не продолжить:

— Проблеме.

— Особенности, — исправляет меня он. Я уже и забыла, что психиатры имеют привычку копаться во мне — это их работа, тут придется смириться, — но они же и покушаются на исследование моего мозга. Даже подруга, посветившая себя этой профессии, не смогла отказать себе в этом «удовольствии». Придется потерпеть ради Джека и работы, от которой я бы еще год назад отмахнулась и забыла поскорей. Но все изменило это чертово убийство.

Хотя «особенной» мне нравится считать себя больше, чем проблемой. Придя к такому выводу, мне остается только ухмыльнуться; доктор Лектор тоже, будто прочитав в моих мыслях, что его лесть достигла своей цели.

Он подал мне чай, а рядом поставил менажница с конфетами и печеньем. Я удивленно смотрю на него: неужели у меня на лице написано, что я сластена высшего уровня, пьющая чай с сахаром с не менее сладким дополнением.

— Говорят, что все люди, постоянно использующие свой мозг для решения сложных задач, любят сладкое в неограниченном количестве, — вновь отвечает психиатр на мой не заданный вслух вопрос.

— Но не вы, — мягко отрезаю я, замечая в руках доктора только блокнот да ручку и полное отсутствие того, что, по его словам, служит важным элементом для создания расслабляющей атмосферы.

— Я слишком требователен к еде: к тому, что есть и как есть, — начинает объяснять доктор, видно разглядев в моих словах недоверие. — Такое потребление пищи, — указывает он на меня — я считаю кощунственным. — И тут же подмечает: — Но мое отношение к еде к вам не имеет отношения. Удобство пациента, в некоторой форме, создает его расположение ко мне, а это является моей первостепенной задачей.

— То есть вы готовы за деньги пренебречь собственными интересами? — добавляю я немного наглости в наш разговор.

— Ради работы, — исправляет меня доктор Лектор. — Как и вы.

— Моими интересами? Неужели Джек рассказал вам и об этом? Очень странно, ведь он об этом практически ничего не знает.

— Мисс Грэм, вы явно забываете, что я психиатр и что моей работой зачастую является предугадывание поведения пациента.

— Это я как раз прекрасно помню. Видимо, это действительно ваше призвание.

— Сочту это за комплимент, — улыбается доктор странной улыбкой — лишь одними уголками губ, причем с одной стороны больше, чем с другой. На моем лице по ходу и правда все отражается, так что доктор поспешил прервать мой ход мыслей: — Что же по вашему мнению является вашими «интересами»?

— Люди, — коротко отвечаю я.

— Вы не похожи на человека, чрезмерно любящего общение и общество в целом, — усмехается доктор Лектор.

— Их отсутствие, — исправляюсь я. — Животные куда приятнее людей.

— Мисс Грэм, только не расстраивайте меня тем, что вы вегетарианка! — неожиданно заявляет психиатр, от чего я немного теряюсь.

— Нет. Раз животное умерло, то почему бы его и не съесть? Не зря же оно в конце концов жило. Я даже сама часто ловлю рыбу. А какое это имеет значение?

— Я хотел вас с мистером Кроуфордом пригласить к себе на ужин в пятницу?

— Так сразу на ужин? — удивляюсь я. Да, вежливости у меня хоть отбавляй.

— Это мое правило. Я часто приглашаю к себе знакомых на ужин, который обязательно готовлю сам. Можно сказать, приобщаю людей к искусству. Недовольных еще не было, поверьте. А наше знакомство, думаю, одной встречей не ограничится.

— Мне казалось, что вы должны просто сделать оценку моей работоспособности. Разве мы не справимся за одну встречу?

— Вполне. Но, в случае допуска вас к расследованиям, я буду обязан отслеживать ваше состояние, потому что в любом случае оно будет находиться в динамике, независимо от того, как вы себя сейчас чувствуете.

— То есть вы не можете дать точную оценку о моей… профпригодности.

— Пока не особо, но мы с вами еще не обсудили важные моменты. Пожалуй, начнем наше «путешествие» с того момента, когда вы застрелили мистера Хоббса. Почему вы это сделали?

— Он представлял угрозу, — сухо отвечаю я, стараясь не вдаваться в подробности.

— Каждый из нас для кого-то представляет угрозу, однако мы живы. Все дело в степени опасности. Каким был мистер Хоббс? И не скупитесь на слова, мисс Грэм — детали нашей встречи не выйдут за пределы этого кабинета.

— Он был эгоцентричным, хотя с первого взгляда и не скажешь. Проводит с дочерью кучу времени, учит её всему, что умеет сам — примерный отец, однако спокойно перерезает ей горло — просто для отвлечения внимания, — когда речь идет о его жизни. Использует все ресурсы животных и людей, убитых им, однако он скорее отдает дань уважения себе, а не им. Какой-то недоразвитый синдром бога.

— Почему недоразвитый? — поднимает на меня глаза психиатр, удивившись странной добавке.

— До бога ему далеко, и, к счастью, он сам не считал себя таковым до последнего момента.

— А что произошло в этот самый момент?

На какое-то время я замялась, не зная, что сказать.

— Все произошло слишком быстро, — бормочу я себе под нос стандартную фразу — как ни странно, но она имеет место быть. — Я не помню мелких деталей, но итог всего плотно засел в моей голове. Я прокручивала те события много раз, но, увы, это не помогло мне замылить душу — каждый раз было точно такое же вяжущее ощущение опустошенности, как и в первый. Нажав на курок, я, как будто, рассталась с частичкой себя, как будто я застрелила ту Уиллу Грэм, а не Хоббса. Я и вижу себя на его месте, надсмехающуюся над самой собой. Я держусь за рану и говорю с ухмылкой: «Теперь ты — это я».

— Мисс Грэм, мы прошли один из переломных рубежей вашей жизни, — отвечает мне доктор все тем же невозмутимым голосом. — Ваша проблема в том, что вы считаете это деградацией. И почему же? Убийство человека? Напомню вам, что это был преступник, которого вы просто обязаны были остановить. Вы спасли невинную жизнь, мисс Грэм, не забывайте об этом. Насколько мне известно, вы несколько раз пытались пройти психологическую аттестацию на агента ФБР. Вы должны были понимать, что при подобном статусе вам рано или поздно придется нажать на курок и исполнить свой долг.

— Но я ни разу ее не прошла, — влезаю я со своим замечанием.

— А разве не за этим вы сюда пришли? — отвечает мне психиатр, опять же как-то странно улыбаясь. Кажется, это его обычная улыбка. Придется привыкнуть. - Я, конечно, не могу вам дать разрешение на роль полноценного агента, но как профайлера — вполне. Но все зависит от вас. Одному из двух главных требований вы уже удовлетворяете…

— Какому же? — вновь перебиваю я доктора Лектора.

— Вы не испытываете чувства превосходства над Хоббсом, не гордитесь тем, что благодаря вам в мире стало одни преступником меньше.

В этом доктор как раз был не прав. Как только я не пыталась подавить в себе это чувство, оно постоянно выползало наружу. Внутренний голос без устали твердил, убеждая, что это был единственное верное решение. А что было бы, если Хоббс сбежал? Он бы продолжал убивать. В обратном же случае органам правопорядка пришлось бы потратить уйму времени на его обвинение, официальное заключение и так далее. Но я не собиралась знакомить доктора Лектора со своей темной стороной. Я нужна Джеку, а значит, я справлюсь сама с собой и буду той, какую он меня ждет.

— Какое же второе условие? — интересуюсь я с неким опасением. Фактически это решающий момент для меня — странно не переживать по этому поводу.

— Вам придется смириться с этим, — отвечает доктор так, что, кажется, мой чай теряет последние частички своей теплоты от его голоса. — Вас не должно беспокоить прошлое — это лишние эмоции. ФБР требуются стойкие в психическом плане люди, которых ничто постороннее, не касающееся конкретного дела, не будет отвлекать. Способны ли вы удовлетворить этому требованию, мисс Грэм?

На пару секунд я теряюсь. Он хочет, чтобы я сама оценила себя. Но чего он ждет? В любом случае меня может спасти только ответ-айсберг: маленький кусочек правды снаружи с большим подводным камнем умолчания.

— Я справлюсь, — банально отвечаю я. — Джеку нужна моя помощь, значит она будет.

— Хорошо, я дам вам зеленый свет, — отвечает доктор Лектор. Он определенно ждал от меня подобного ответа, прекрасно понимая, что ни черта я на самом дела не справлюсь, но скажу это, чтобы пройти тест. Одно мне непонятно — мотивы доктора. Исследования моего мозга? Чушь, для этого ему необязательно давать мне добро на работу в ФБР. Более того, у меня будет меньше времени на всякие тесты и прочую лабудень. Что же им движет?

Пока я занималась задаванием себе риторических вопросов, доктор заканчивает рассматривать свой ежедневник и вступает в диалог:

— Наши встречи теперь будут носить регулярный характер, так что нужно будет выбрать удобное время, чтобы это не мешало вашей работе. Однако — это не пойдет в мою вам рекомендацию — вы до сих пор нестабильны, поэтому я настою на свое присутствии при расследовании, не постоянном, конечно же. Думаю, Джек согласится.

Мне ничего не оставалось, как молча согласиться, хотя навряд ли какой-нибудь мой ответ смог бы изменить решение доктора Лектора. Кажется, он знал итог нашей беседы и провел ее чисто для формальности. Что же ему на самом деле нужно?

Но узнать это сейчас у меня не было возможности — мой сеанс подошел к концу, задерживать не было желания ни у меня, ни у психиатра. Я выхожу из кабинета, все еще пытаясь переварить то, что я услышала. Мне придется это принять. Не хочется мне верить в то, что так и будет, что когда-нибудь лишение человека жизни будет для меня такой же нормальной вещью, как и съесть йогурт перед сном. Мурашки по коже от одной такой мысли. Хоть страшнее другое:, а вдруг мне это понравится.

Из потемок моей души меня вырывает звонок. Это Джек. Я беру трубку и отвечаю немного недружелюбно — не люблю, когда отвлекают от размышлений:

— И что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Уверена, ты позвонил доктору Лектору, как только закончился сеанс.

— Ладно, я уже знаю, что ты прошла, — согласился со мной явно радостный голос на том конце провода. — Но я все же должен уточнить: ты точно готова к этой работе?

Джек, Джек, Джек. Ты прекрасный агент ФБР и ты знаешь это, потому ты явно и заметил, что мои слова явно расходятся с правдой — я не готова еще переступить через себя. Но ты все продолжаешь меня настойчиво спрашивать об этом, что я тебе не скажу правду. Мы сплели паутину обмана и делаем вид, что она невидимая. Интересно, насколько она прочная?

— Ты знаешь мой ответ, Джек. Спокойной ночи! — отвечаю я медленно.

— Увидимся завтра, — успевает сказать мне он, прежде чем я кладу трубку. Завтра я и вправду приступлю к работе. К работе, о которой я мечтала достаточно долго и которую уже успела заочно возненавидеть.


End file.
